Que Lily
by Asianchoose
Summary: Tu pourras toujours rêver, Lily. Libre à toi d'espérer, aussi. Mais au fond, tu sais comme moi que la Terre continuera de tourner et que rien ne changera. Tu ne seras jamais que Lily.


Texte écrit il y a maintenant plus d'un an, c'est un peu spécial mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Que Lily**

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer Lily ? Comment tu t'es retrouvée là ? Comment tu as pu faire ça, alors que tu semblais si heureuse ? C'est ce qu'ils se demandent tous. Mais personne ne sait. A part moi. Moi, je l'ai su depuis le début. Depuis notre enfance, j'imagine. D'une certaine manière, cette histoire a commencé il y a longtemps. Mais si seulement j'avais su qu'elle allait prendre ce tournant.

Enfant déjà, tu l'aimais. « Moi, plus tard, je me marierai avec Teddy. » Ils s'écriaient autour de toi, ils s'extasiaient bêtement, ignorant l'ampleur que ça allait prendre. Personne ne pouvait se douter que ça allait continuer à grandir en toi, à te ronger de l'intérieur. Ils riaient. Et lui aussi, ça le faisait rire. Cette petite fille collante qu'il considérait comme sa cousine, comme sa sœur.

Et puis tu as grandis. Et un jour, tu as eu treize ans. Les temps avaient changé, tu n'étais plus la petite fille rêvant à son prince charmant. Je vous ai entendus, par hasard. Tu lui disais que tu l'aimais. Vraiment, plus comme une enfant. Il a ri, d'abord, pensant que la petite Lily faisait encore des siennes. Mais tu es devenue plus insistante. Alors, il a compris. Il a compris que c'était réel, que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour lui. Tu as essayé de l'embrasser, et il t'a repoussée. Il te répétait que c'était mal. Il ne te disait pas qu'il ne t'aimait pas ou que c'était impossible, non, il disait juste que c'était mal. Mais toi, tu persistais. Tu lui affirmais que tu l'aimais. Tu lui disais que tu étais prête à tout, même à faire ce qui était indigne de toi.

Alors, c'en fut trop et je suis parti. Ça m'était insupportable d'entendre ça. Cette indécence, je ne pouvais pas la tolérer. Et pourtant, à ce moment là, il ne m'est pas venu à l'idée de te mettre en garde. J'avais honte pour toi mais au fond je ne prêtais pas importance à cette histoire. _Tu es bien ridicule, Lily._ C'est que je me disais. Et aujourd'hui, je regarde notre famille déchirée se presser autour de toi. Je les fixe, impuissant. J'aurai pu empêcher ça. J'aurai pu te défendre de lui. Mais à l'époque, comment aurais-je pu deviner le triste destin qui t'attendait ? Parce que Teddy t'avait repoussée. Au début, seulement.

Car, une fois encore, tu as changé. Tu es devenue une femme. Tu es belle, je dois le dire. Et, même s'il m'est dur de l'avouer, tu es devenue désirable. Aux yeux d'un homme. Aux yeux de Teddy. Alors tu as eu tes dix sept ans, et j'imagine que pour toi ça a été le signal de départ. L'appétit charnelle dépasse surement les limites de l'âge parce que peu de temps après, il a capitulé. Lâchement, il s'est laissé aller à toi. Et c'est probablement à ce moment là que votre histoire perverse a véritablement commencé. Devenant certainement plus physique que ce que la pudeur pouvait me laisser imaginer. Toi, je te méprisais, plus encore, j'avais honte de toi. Lui, je le haïssais. Et je le hais encore plus aujourd'hui. Je lui en veux. D'avoir profité de toi de la sorte, d'avoir piétiné ta dignité. De t'avoir salie.

« Tu n'es qu'une trainée ! criai-je dans un excès de colère contre toi.  
— Je l'aime… répliquais-tu comme si ça justifiait tout. »

Tu te cachais. Et tu te caches encore aujourd'hui. Tu dis que c'est pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis à Teddy. Mais la vérité est que tu as honte, au fond. Tu as honte de la réaction de James s'il l'apprenait. Tu l'appréhende lui plus que nos parents, je ne saurai dire pourquoi. Et puis tu as aussi honte de toi-même. Souvent je te surprends, les larmes aux yeux, dans la salle de bain, à fixer ton pitoyable reflet. Et peut-être que tu espères, également. Tu espères être comme elle, un jour. Avoir sa beauté, son intelligence, et surtout l'amour que Teddy lui porte. Je t'observe souvent, quand tu les regardes. Et je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup plus que de la jalousie dans tes yeux. Non, il a aussi cette envie inexorable d'être quelque d'autre. Sévère avec toi-même. Tu te déteste probablement autant que je le hais. Seulement, reniant ta propre personne, tu continue d'espérer.

Espérer. Maman le dit toujours._ Lily croit. Faites comme Lily, ayez confiance._ Nous conseillant d'avoir confiance en nous, en l'avenir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a apporté cette confiance finalement ? Regarde-toi, Lily. Regarde-toi, pâle comme un cadavre. Regarde nos parents, à ton chevet, se demandant ce qu'ils ont pu rater dans ton éducation. Cet espoir, il ne t'a apporté que le désespoir. Quelle ironie ! Car tu n'est pas Victoire. C'est l'horrible vérité que tu acceptes si mal. Teddy ne t'aime pas. Pas comme tu voudrais qu'il le fasse. Mais il ne t'aimera jamais de cette manière. Et il ne te servira à rien ni d'espérer, ni de prétendre à être quelque d'autre. Toi, la simple Lily. Juste Lily. Ma sœur Lily, étendue dans ce lit morbide.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas. »

J'ai essayé de te comprendre Lily. Mais impossible. Je ne pouvais pas trouver des circonstances atténuantes à ton comportement. Et ce même si je voyais le mal se propager en toi, un peu plus violent chaque jour. Au fil des années, tu as amassé les souffrances, espérant toujours que le moment viendrait où tu serais récompensée. Mais rien, Lily. Le temps passe et rien ne change. Tu dis que tu as mal. Et c'est surement vrai. Tu tapes du poing sur ta poitrine dans un geste machinal, tu cherches à calmer la douleur. Pourtant, elle demeure. Et c'est peut-être quand elle devient insupportable que tu fais ce que tu as fait.

Ils disent que tu vivras, Lily. Mais je suis certain que tu continueras de le voir, parce que tu en as besoin. Et dans quelque temps, tu recommenceras. Parce que rien ne va changer, je le sais. Ton geste n'aura servi à rien.

James, quand à lui, ignorera toujours, je suppose. Et moi je serai toujours le frère qui ne te fait pas peur. Le frère qui n'a pas su alléger cette peine qui te lancine. Si James avait appris, lui, il aurait su quoi faire. Il t'aurait délivrée de cette relation malsaine. Il aurait tué celui qui t'as fait ce mal, s'il le fallait. Lui, il t'aurait sauvée. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Le monde reste le même. Je suis ce frère qui n'a pas su t'empêcher d'attenter à ta vie. Celui qui a été incapable de te protéger.

Et toi, tu ne seras jamais que Lily.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
